Fresh Wound
by bridget cullen
Summary: Bella knew that her life would change after the transformation but never in her wildest dreams did she expect this. Will Bella loose everything that's important to her? Will she ever be the same again? Summary doesn't do the story justice R&R EXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I'm just doing it for fun to pass the time before Breaking Dawn is released : I'm more of a playwright, not so much a novelist. So this is all brand new to me. I know I'm definately not the best writer and I love constructive criticism so please read and review. thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. The imagination however is all mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Change

This was it. My last few minutes of being a human were quickly disappearing. I knew this, and so did Edward. He was sitting beside me on the bed, his hand cupping my cheek. He gently smiled down at me, attempting to cover up his feelings. He knew this was what I wanted, and no matter how much he disagreed with what I was about to do, he also knew that I needed him here with me; I needed him to do this for me, for us. That was just one of the reasons why I loved him.

Carlisle entered the room with an IV and morphine and placed it beside my bed. He smiled at me lovingly. "The morphine should dull the pain, although I must be honest, the transformation will still be undeniably painful" his smile faded. He looked towards Edward who nodded just before Carlisle left the room.

"Edward" I whispered staring deep into his golden eyes. "Will I remember you, when I wake up?" tears were streaming down my face as I asked the impossible question. His face saddened as he took my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Unfortunately I do not know." He said, still holding my hand "In some cases people continue living as if nothing has happened. But usually newborns remember mostly everything except for some small details" He looked away. I knew he was holding back, there was something he wasn't telling me. He looked back at me and sighed, he knew that I knew.

"Every so often a newborn vampire forgets everything of their past." He paused "But it is very rare, I promise." I smiled as he kissed my forehead gently.

I could hear the door open across the room. In came the rest of the family. Esme and Carlisle smiling sweetly, Alice and Jasper arms wrapped around one another. Emmett smiled brightly while Rosalie stood solemnly in the doorframe. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella" she approached me from the other side of the bed and sat beside me. "We love you, No matter what, and we're going to be here for you these next few days even though we won't be able to physically help you." Her soft smile was sympathetic "You're going to make an amazing vampire Bella" she kissed my cheek and returned to Jasper's side.

"I'll do my best to calm you during you're transformation" he said genuinely smiling at me "You'll need it Bells."

Emmett practically ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug "Emmett… Can't… Breathe…" He let go and laughed "don't worry, soon you won't need to" He backed up towards Rosalie.

Esme and Carlisle both looked at me warmly. "Edward, Bella, whenever you two are ready just say the word." Carlisle said preparing the IV needles.

I took a deep breathe "I'm ready." A glanced at Edward, he looked calm. I envied him for it. I was panicking. What if I didn't remember Edward when I woke up? What If Edward doesn't want me when I'm a vampire? What if the pain is too much?

"Where should I- Bite her?" Edward asked Carlisle almost whispering.

"Her neck would be the least painful for her." Edward nodded at Carlisle

One by one they started to leave, Esme smiled at me from the doorway "Good luck Bella dear, I will see you soon." She exited quietly. Carlisle was getting everything ready when Edward leaned in and kissed my lips softly "I love you Isabella Cullen, no matter what happens, I will never leave your side."

"And I love you Edward, more than anything. Thank you." I held his hand close to my still beating heart. He would miss this, I could see it in his eyes.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm about to damn you to an eternal life of being a monster and you're thanking me?" He laughed slightly and continued to feel my heartbeat.

"I know this isn't easy for you Edward, but you're still here, by my side. I love you." I whispered wiping a single tear from my cheek.

He placed his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat for what felt like days. Eventually he picked his head up and nodded to me. "I love you Bella." I could feel his cool lips on my neck kissing it softly then suddenly a sharp pain shot up my neck. He bit me; the venom was inside me now. "I love you Bella, I love you." He kept repeating into my ear, dry sobbing. I tried to utter an "I know" but the pain took over. The room went black.

**A/N: I know that was pretty short but I have chapter two already written and I'm going to post it immediately! please read and review. good or bad! I really want to perfect my writing technique!! Also if you have any ideas about the story let me know! thanks so much -bc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worry**

The pain was incredible, like being burned and stretched at the same time. I felt my limbs being pulled as they caught on fire. I could hear voices around me but the pain was too strong for me to react. I screamed for help, death would have been better than this. I wish the voices would put me out of my misery and kill me. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. I started to have flashbacks to milestones in my human life. I saw Renee and Phil getting married, and my first day of high school at Phoenix. My arrival at forks, Biology with Edward that first day, Finding out Edward was a vampire, going to the meadow, James trying to kill me, Edward leaving me, Jacob building our motorcycles, Learning about the werewolves, Saving Edward from the Volturi, Edward proposing to me, Victoria and the newborns trying to kill me and my family, Jacob running away, telling Charlie about the wedding, Alice presenting me my wedding dress, walking down the aisle to my Edward, making love to him on our honeymoon. Each memory was painfully long. I cried out for someone to make it stop, the thought of Edward leaving me again made the pain even worse. I cried out his name. Had he left me again? I could feel myself screaming in agony for my Edward but nobody stopped it. It wasn't going away. How much longer would I have to endure this? It was too much.

_Edward's P.O.V._

Four days. Four days of her crying for me, begging for me never to leave her, begging me to make it stop. It shows no signs of stopping. Carlisle is shocked that her transformation is taking so long. So was I. I was worried; this wasn't normal. I missed my Bella. I held her hand tightly as she cried out again.

"Edward, come back please. I need you! I need you! Why? Where are you going Edward? Come back, please, please come back to me!" If I could cry I would. Her words struck me like knives. I wanted to help her; I needed to help her. Why wasn't she awake?

I could tell everyone else was just as nervous, they're thoughts were focused on Bella. They were all asking the same question: "Why isn't she awake yet?"

_Bella's P.O.V._

I could hear their voices around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly my stomach felt like it was about to explode. I thought something was punching me from the inside out. I cried again, begging for help but nobody came. I could hear them, could they not hear me? There it was again, the same pain in my stomach. It felt like a month I'd been lying here in pain. Somebody kill me already. It wasn't worth it.

**A/N: Okay please read and review! Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome. I want my writing to improve so the more you review the better the story will get! I have Chapter three finished and will post it when I get some more reviews : Thanks for reading! -bc**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was difficult to write, I'm not sure why. Please Keep reading guys, Chapter five is where the drama really begins and I hope everyone looks fowar to it! It's definately original! Enjoy

Chapter 3: Awake

_Edward's P.O.V._

Why wasn't she awake yet? It's been six whole days since she'd begun her transformation. It seems as though her pain only gets worse, and there's nothing I can do. Not even Alice knows when she will wake up. My Bella, My sweet Bella. I should have never let her go through with this. I should have known, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her.

I held her hand tightly and closed my eyes, wishing she would come back to me. "Edward" I heard her whisper, which was odd because these past few days I've heard my name hundreds of times but never in a whisper. Only screams and cries. I opened my eyes and smiled. She was awake. My Bella was awake.

_Bella's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes slowly. It was bright and there was someone sitting in a chair beside my bed. He looked like he was about to cry. It was Edward. "Edward." I whispered not knowing if he heard me or not. "Edward." I said again. This time he looked up and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh my Bella!" he cried holding me and kissing me "I didn't know if you were going to wake up." He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled down upon me. He looked so extremely happy but I was confused. Why didn't he think I would wake up? Did something happen while I was "asleep"?

"Edward, did something go wrong?" I asked nervously

"No love, but your transformation took six days, absolutely unheard of." He smiled and kissed my forehead "I'm so glad you're alright"

Carlisle walked in the door smiling "Welcome back Bella, We've missed you." He walked over to me and began taking the IV needles out of me. I cringed, but Edward squeezed my hand tighter and kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks Carlisle. Where is everyone?" I asked him curiously.

"They went out hunting. You're transformation took much longer than expected. They were getting nervous so I told them to go hunt, that it would help them relax." Carlisle said smiling softly "If you don't mind Bella I'd just like to run some tests to make sure you're alright. I've never heard of anyone have a six day transformation period, you proved me wrong."

"Of course, go ahead." I said rather nervously. What if there was something wrong with me? What if this was a mistake? "No." I thought to myself. Everything is going to be alright. I need it to be. For me, for Edward, for the family.

"Are you… thirsty?" Edward managed to ask. "I'll need to teach you how to hunt, it shouldn't take long."

My throat was parched, desperately craving something to quench my thirst. I nodded at Edward and he glanced at Carlisle. "Is she ready? Can I take her?"

"She seems fine enough to hunt. You two go ahead, I'll run the tests when you come back." Carlisle smiled then headed for the door.

I got out of bed slowly, my legs were shaking as a stood for the first time in six days. Edward placed his hand around my waist and propped me up against him. Eventually the feeling in my legs returned and I headed for the bathroom. I threw on some jeans and an old T-shirt I wouldn't mind getting any blood on. Then I looked in the mirror and froze.

I was beautiful. I couldn't believe it was me in the mirror. My hair was a rich color brown and I had not one split end or flyaway. My skin was pale, but there was not one blemish or zit. It was flawless. My chest had most definitely gone up a cup size. I smiled thinking about how Edward would react when he noticed.

Edward was waiting for me at the front door. He took my hand and smiled my favorite crooked smile then he came closer to me "Follow me" he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine. And within a second he was off. I chased after him not realizing how incredibly fast I was going until I almost ran myself into a tree. I couldn't believe that for the first time I wasn't just riding on someone else's back. I was doing it. I was a vampire. Edward stopped at clearing in the trees, I did the same.

"Use your sense of smell to guide you. Do you smell anything?" he asked me curiously.

I sniffed the air for a few minutes smelling nothing then suddenly my body started to tense up and I could smell it. I didn't know what it was but its scent was intoxicating. I ran toward it, Edward following close behind. Then before I knew it my teeth were sunken into its flesh and I was sucking its sweet warm blood. It was an Elk. After a few minutes I finished and stepped away from the dead animal. I wiped my lips with my hand and looked at Edward, he was smiling.

"Not bad for your first time. Do you want more?" he asked

I shook my head. I was full, and I couldn't wait to see everyone.

* * *

**A/N: I know my chapters are short but thats how i wanted to break everything up! so please keep reading, the best stuff is yet to come. please R&R! I love constructive criticism, It can help me become a better writer. I promise to post chapter four either tonight or tomorrow morning! I won't leave you hanging for too long haha thanks again -bc**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Just so you know, I do wrote short chapters, BUT I usually post new chapters twice every day so I won't keep you hanging for too long! Enjoy :**

Chapter 4: Fresh

We opened the front door and were instantly bombarded by Alice. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're awake!" she yelped.

I smiled "Me too." Edward took my hand in his and we walked toward the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for us. Everyone looked happy to see me, even Rosalie. I sat down on the couch in between Edward and Emmett.

"It was actually pretty nice not having you around for a while!" Emmett laughed. It wasn't funny. "Shut Up" I thought to myself then suddenly Emmett's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. He looked at me in shock.

"D-D-Did I do that?" I asked, astonished. "In my head I told him to shut up and then…" I trailed off. Could this be my power? Could I really control people's actions?

"There's only one way to find out." Carlisle inquired, "Try to control someone else's actions, see if it works."

I thought again to myself "Alice, Raise your hands in the air." And just like that Alice had both hands high up above her head.

"Whoa!" Alice screamed, "That definitely was not me!"

Then I suddenly felt Edward's soft lips on mine. He pulled away slowly and smiled, "That was all me" he laughed.

Suddenly I felt extremely nauseous, like I was about to throw up. I put my hand over my mouth and ran out of the living room at vampire speeds to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet bowl and before I knew it I was throwing up. It was probably just a first reaction to the elk, my body wasn't used to drinking elks blood. I was sure that was it.

Of course Edward was at the door, staring at me nervously. "Bella, Are you alright?" he asked as I washed my face in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just a reaction to my first meal." I smiled at him, but the nervous expression didn't leave his face.

"That's not normal, I think you should let Carlisle run those tests soon." He took my hand then pulled me closer to him so that our faces were practically touching. I knew that at this moment if I could have blushed I would have. He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me with his beautiful golden eyes "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you Bella. I love you."

I laid my head on his chest as he held me close to him "I love you too Edward, and don't worry I'm sure everything is alright." I let go when I heard a knock on the door. It was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Alice saw what happened and I think I should run those tests now if you don't mind. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but I'd rather be safe than sorry." He seemed anxious but smiled at me nonetheless.

"Just tell me what you need me to do Carlisle." I kissed Edward's cheek before he left me with Carlisle. Now I was officially panicking.

* * *

**A/N: I Told you it was short! But don't worry the next chapter is going to be really juicy! So keep reading and I should have it posted in a few hours! R&R good or bad, I love constructive criticism, it can make my writing better. THANKS! -bc**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter five! Where all the drama begins! Starting now the chapters will be extra exciting! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!**

Chapter 5: Results

I was sitting on the piano bench next to Edward as he played my favorite lullaby for me. Human or Vampire, watching Edward play for me still made me melt. He had just finished the last melodic chord when Carlisle and Esme came into the room. I had been anxiously awaiting my test results from the other day. I assumed that if anything was wrong with me, I would find out now.

I stood up and pushed the piano bench back so I could walk toward the couch across from where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. Edward followed placing his hand lightly on my back, then sitting down beside me. He put his arm around me and my tension was instantly released. I looked at Carlisle with eager eyes.

"Well, the test results did come back today and technically there's nothing _wrong_ with you. But one test did come up positive." His face was serious

Suddenly Edward's face dropped, he looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. Not that a vampire would be even the slightest bit shocked by a ghost. "Impossible." He muttered to Carlisle who just nodded.

"What, whats going on? Someone tell me!" I begged looking at Carlisle then Edward nervously.

"Well Bella, It's seems that when we transformed you, you were five weeks pregnant. That's why the transformation time doubled, two people were being transformed." He looked down and shook his head. My mouth hung open in shock.

"But, that's impossible. I couldn't have been pregnant. Edward is a Vamp-" Carlisle cut me off.

"Yes, but you were a human at the time. I suppose it is possible." He paused "If you don't mind me asking, how didn't you know? I mean most woman figure it out after a few weeks."

"Well, I did notice I was getting a little bigger around the waist, but I thought I was just bloated."

This time Esme spoke in an almost whisper "Don't humans get periods? Didn't you notice yours stopped?"

I shook my head "No, with the wedding and everything I hadn't been paying much attention." then suddenly I remembered. I placed my hand on my stomach and glared at Carlisle "Is the baby-" I could barely finish the sentence. Edward must have noticed because he finished it for me.

"Is the baby still alive?" he held me closer to him still looking at Carlisle.

"Well since the baby is a newborn vampire now, its heart barely beats. But, there may still be a chance. Why don't we head over to the hospital and I'll give you an ultrasound right away. There may be hope, but this has never happened before so there's no way to know what the outcome would be."

Edward spoke again for me "Yes, that's a good idea. We'll leave now and meet you there."

I was on the verge of tears even though I knew it would be impossible for me. Edward carefully picked me up, bridal style, and carried me slowly to the Volvo. I sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. Then I realized for the first time, I was having a baby, No… we were having a baby. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. Edward stared at me. He looked puzzled.

"Edward." I said "Are you happy?"

He took my hand and held it in his before kissing it softly "Bella, of course I'm happy. This is a miracle that we were able to conceive a child." He paused then looked down fir a moment. "But I am very worried for you Bella, Carlisle doesn't know what sort of things will happen during your pregnancy." He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb "Bella, I love you. And as long as you're safe… I am the happiest man alive."

"Well technically Edward… we aren't alive" I laughed.

I almost fainted when he smiled again, his topaz eyes staring deep into mine. He broke the stare and put his hands on the steering wheel. He was only driving 70 MPH, which was odd. Then it hit me, he was trying to keep the baby and me safe. I smiled softly to myself and stared out the window as we drove towards the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I thought the idea was pretty original seeing as how I'd never read anything else like it haha. please read and review! constructive criticism is always good! Trust me this fan fiction will be different! wait until you see what I've got planned for Bella's pregnancy!! haha thanks for reading -bc**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: This is not another pregnancy fan fiction. I'm planning on making Bella's pregnancy go rather quick, because I have some incredible things planned for the future of this fan fiction! You have no idea, there's nothing like this out there and I cannot wait to start writing it. But unfortunately before I can start writing all of the good stuff I have to get through some pretty rough (as in difficult to write) chapters. Thats why this "chapter" took me so long to post. I was thinking about what direction I wanted to take the story, and now that I have, I can't wait to get there because I know everyone will love it! So read this extra mini chapter and I'll try my best to have more for you tomorrow. thanks for everything!!**

Chapter 6: Skeptical

I was sitting in Carlisle's office with Edward waiting for any kind of information about the baby. Edward was holding my hand and smiling softly. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella, everything is going to be okay." Was it that obvious that I was so nervous? I just smiled and nodded softly. Just then the door opened and in walked Carlisle holding a manila folder full of papers. He sat down at his desk across from us and opened the folder.

"Well" he sighed, "At the moment everything seems okay. But I do have a few concerns regarding the fact that the baby is already a vampire. For one, at the current time there is no way to know if it will grow or age. Also we don't know what differences there will be from your pregnancy and most human pregnancy's. So until the baby is born we're going to have to take certain precautions with you Bella. Which means whenever something out of the ordinary happens, or if you feel the slightest bit uneasy about something you must let me know. I'm afraid we're on our own from here on out." He looked down then grabbed a photo out of the folder and handed it to me. I leaned forward to grab it. It was a picture of the baby, from the ultrasound.

My smile went from ear to ear as I stared at the picture. At that moment I knew I had to keep this baby alive if it was the last thing I did. It was already a part of me, and I knew I would be lost without it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was my extra super tiny itty bitty mini chapter but I thought it was better than nothing so R&R and I'll try to write something new tonight. I cannot wait to get the good stuff... you have NO idea! also I am leaving for vacation early tuesday morning and won't have access to internet until tuesday night (EST) so If I don't post a lot in the next few weeks that why. And I won't be posting anything on August second because well... I think you can figure that out hahaha. Thanks again and please leave constructive criticism to help my writing or just something you think might happen in the future of the story. once again thanks! -bc**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lucky you, I posted before leaving! Here's chapter seven, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Different

Edward and I were on our way to my second ultrasound appointment. I was already three months along and I was fatter than ever. So far there was nothing too out of the ordinary about my pregnancy except the random cravings for certain forest creatures, like rabbits and wild turkey. Other than that Carlisle said my pregnancy was no different than that of a human's.

We pulled up to the hospital and parked in the closest spot to the entrance. Edward hated it if I had to walk to far in my "fragile state" as he called it. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and before I knew it he was opening my door and helping me out. He placed his cool hand on my back and walked me to the front desk.

"Hello miss, we have an ultrasound appointment for Mrs. Bella Cullen." Edward smiled at the receptionist who was blushing a bright red. Edward did that to people.

"Just have a seat and Dr. Cullen will come out for you in a moment." Edward nodded before we turned around and headed for a small waiting area. As soon as we sat down Edward laced his fingers with mine and kissed the top of my head softly. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself. It was moments like these I knew Edward and I were meant to be.

After a few minutes of waiting, Carlisle walked through the door and waved for us to follow him. With Edward's help, I got up and followed Carlisle to the ultrasound room. Edward helped me onto the table. I laid back and rolled up my shirt before Carlisle placed the cool jelly on my stomach. After moving the probe around my stomach a few times an image flashed on the screen. It was my baby. I smiled, but Carlisle and Edward both looked confused. My smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I looked at them. They were still fixed on the monitor. "Hello! What's wrong? Don't forget I can make you tell me." This time Carlisle looked at me then Edward.

"Bella, You're three months pregnant, correct?" Carlisle asked

"Yes. Why?" I pondered. Where was this going?

"Well according to the ultrasound picture, you're baby looks to be about six months along. It's growing at double the speed of a human baby."

I froze, starring at the monitor. This isn't possible; vampires aren't supposed to grow at all.

"Will it be okay?" I asked on the verge of tears. Edward must have realized this because he took my hand and held it tightly.

"It looks as though the baby is as healthy as a six month old fetus should be. You should have nothing to worry about. Oh and I'll have to change your due date, it looks as though you could give birth in about a month and a half. Perhaps around April 4th, you can check with Alice to be sure."

I just nodded and smiled softly. As long as my baby was all right so was I.

"Oh I completely forgot! Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle asked curiously.

I looked at Edward. I didn't want to wait any longer, but if he did, I would. He smiled and nodded as if reading my thoughts. "Yes, we would." I smiled and gripped Edward's hand tighter.

Carlisle played around with the monitor for a minute then turned to us and smiled. "Congratulations you two… It's a boy!"

I grinned from ear to ear and turned to Edward. He looked just as happy as I was. Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me and he was kissing my cheek.

"We're going to have a son." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his smile against my skin.

Edward and I were having a son. We were going to be a family.

**A/N: The end was pretty corny I know, but that was the last time I promise! From here on out the story starts to get good! So keep reading and reviewing. I can't wait to start writing the next few chapters. Thanks again -bc**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what? Screw Breaking Dawn! I'm not going to stop writing this fan fiction. Besides, I already had this chapter written before Breaking Dawn so Stephanie Meyer can suck it hahaha enjoy**

Chapter 8: Return

Edward and I had told Charlie as soon as we found out about the baby. I didn't want to keep any more secrets from him, I couldn't. Surprisingly enough he wasn't as… thrilled as Edward and I were about having a baby. He threw a vase at Edward's head. Luckily he ducked and it shattered against the wall. After that we decided to give Charlie a few months to let him cool off and to let it sink in. He would come around eventually, and if he didn't… I would make him. I had gotten much better at using my power and definitely took advantage of it. Usually just to make Emmett stop with his perverted jokes and change Alice's mind about another shopping trip.

We were on our way to Charlie's house, both a bit nervous about what his reaction would be. Pulling into the driveway Edward placed his hand atop mine, then brought it up to his lips and kissed it sweetly. "Don't worry" he smiled "Charlie's in a good mood." Before I knew it Edward was opening my door and helping me out. It was getting much more difficult to do simple things like getting out of a car now that I was nearing the final months of my pregnancy.

Edward and I walked to the door, but before we could even knock Charlie opened the door beaming. "Bella!" he cried, "Look at you! You're huge!" he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a good squeeze. "I've really missed you Bells, come on in."

We walked inside and followed Charlie to the kitchen. Edward and I sat down across from him.

"So Charlie, How've you been?" Edward asked, his fingers laced with mine underneath the table.

"I've been alright. Busy with work, there've been a lot of break-ins recently but I think-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. Edward and I waited at the table while Charlie got up to answer the door.

I could hear several voices at the door but I couldn't make them out. Then in less than a minute later Sue Clearwater and Billy Black were in the kitchen doorway. Sue was smiling kindly at Edward and I, her hands holding on to the handles of Billy's wheelchair. Billy was tense with Edward in the room, but he had become much more tolerant since Carlisle had helped Jacob after the battle.

"Billy! Sue! It's been so long!" I got up from the table revealing my very pregnant stomach and instantly their jaws dropped. I guess Charlie didn't feel the need to tell anyone.

I continued to walk towards them, attempting to maintain my fake smile. I gave Sue a quick hug; she was smiling now.

"Oh Bella! You look absolutely beautiful!" she smiled at Edward then returned the focus back to me.

"How far along are you?" she asked

"Eight months." I lied. I had to. I definitely didn't look four months pregnant, and the baby, growing at double the speed, was already eight months developed. Charlie looked puzzled, as if he remembered that it had only been four months since we told him. Instantly I used my power to make him believe it had been eight months. It must have worked because his confused expression dropped and he smiled again.

Edward walked over to my side and placed his hand on my back. "We actually have to get going. Alice is taking us shopping to look for a crib." I knew he was lying. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting today. It must have been hard for him though, to be in the same room as Billy. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to leave. I did too. Billy kept staring at my stomach as if it was Rosemary's baby. The sooner we left, the better.

"It was good to see you again. Bye dad, we'll see you soon!" I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Sue before leaving with Edward.

Neither of us spoke until we pulled out of the driveway. "Well at least he didn't throw any pottery this time." I joked. Edward didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Did you see the way Billy looked at you? I could have killed him right then and there if Sue and Charlie weren't there." He looked furious, driving faster than he had in months.

"I saw." I mumbled looking down at my stomach, rubbing my hands back and forth. Edward saw the pain in my eyes and took a deep breath.

"At least Alice's prediction didn't come true." He said quietly, still speeding down the interstate.

"And what exactly was Alice's prediction?" I asked curiously

"It's not important." He pressed harder on the gas, making the car accelerate to 110.

"I'd rather not make you tell me Edward. But if I have to, you know I will."

"Fine." He muttered, looking defeated.

"Alice saw Charlie telling you that you were a disgraceful daughter and that he never wanted to see you again. He must have realized how much you mean to him, and how hard it would be not to see you ever again." He half smiled

I froze, my mouth slightly ajar, "What would make Charlie never want to see me again?" I thought to myself. Why had he changed his mind? I needed to know.

Suddenly I felt my stomach start to twist and turn. It felt like my transformation all over again. I grabbed onto the handle above the window and cried out in pain. Edward turned to me quickly looking panicked.

"Whats wrong?" he begged

Before I could answer his phone rang. He picked up, still staring at me with wide eyes. I held my stomach and groaned in pain once again.

"Alice, what is it? She's what? But she's weeks ahead of schedule! You're already there? And Carlisle? Good. We're on our way. What? No! I don't know something must have changed his mind. Alice, not now! We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone.

"Bella," he breathed, "You're going into labor."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is pretty important for the future of the fan fiction. you'll see why fairly soon. I hoped you enjoyed it, please read and review. review for review? I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow : thanks -bc**


	9. Authors Note!

**Okay so I've decided that even though Breaking Dawn was insanely similar to my fan fiction I'm still going to continue to write it. Maily because I like to write it and because I was really looking foward to the upcoming chapters which aren't like breaking dawn at all. so despite my previous authors note (Which I Deleted) I will be continueing the story! So enjoy the most recent chapter (nine) which I wrote a few days before breaking dawn. Thanks!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so this chapter (Although it's short) was extremely hard to write. I don't really know why but I had like ten different versions of this chapter. And I'm SOOOOO excited to post the next chapter tomorrow because it's basically the ktp and will probably be much longer than the other chapters since it is so important. so enjoy this mini chapter and come back tomorrow for more : enjoy**

Chapter 9: Serious

I tilted my head back as I cried out again. The pain was unbearable. It was my transformation all over again, only this time I could see everyone.

Edward was at my bedside holding my hand in his, and kissing it. His face drained from listening to my screams.

The contraction finally ceased and I sighed heavily, relaxing myself, even if only the slightest bit. Carlisle walked toward me, his eyes locked on my chart. Something was wrong, I knew it. Edward gazed at Carlisle, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Now I knew something was definitely wrong.

"What? What is it? Tell me please!" I begged, now sitting up in the bed.

Carlisle grimaced before speaking "I'm afraid, the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." He paused and took a deep breath. "We're going to have to do an emergency C-section right away. I'm so sorry Bella." He looked down at the floor and sighed once again.

"Is there hope?" I asked trying to hold back my dry sobs.

Carlisle looked up. "If we hurry."

* * *

Before I knew it I was being whisked off to the operating room. Edward had scrubbed up and continued to squeeze my hand as I lay on the operating table.

"Edward" I breathed. His hand cupped my cheek as he kissed my forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella, I promise. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

"Edward, I'm scared." I closed my eyes and felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"I know love, but I promise when all of this is over, we'll have the family we always dreamed of. Everything will be okay Bella. I need you to trust me."

I nodded before I felt a sharp and intense pressure below the curtain.

My eyes began to feel heavy. Then before I knew it the room went black.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH CLIFFHANGER! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I pinky swear! So until then read and review! Constructive criticism is always fantastic. also if you have any predicitions for the future let me know, i would love to hear what people are expecting hahaha : thanks again for reading -bc**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay here it is!! This is where it FINALLY starts to get good. I had to write all of those other chapters or else it wouldn't make sence. I really liked writing this chapter for some reason and I rewrote it like fourty billion times. so I REALLY hope you like it and if you didn't, this is only the begining. thanks for all of the reviews yesterday btw : Especially FKR921 who reviewed every single chapter! I also hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I'm going to stop typing now so you can read chater 10: Impossible! thanks again!**

Chapter 10: Impossible

My eyelids felt heavy as I awoke from what felt like a deep sleep. Though I knew it couldn't have been. Vampires don't sleep. No. Vampires can't sleep. It was probably just all of the drugs. I'm almost sure it was the drugs. As my eyelids began to feel lighter I slowly opened them. It was bright. The intense light burned my eyes. I instantly shut them again covering my eyes with my hand. I rubbed them gently then slowly opened them again. The lights were still bright, especially compared to the dark of my mysterious "sleep." I quickly turned my head to the side and took a deep breath. Before I could open my mouth to ask if anyone was there, Edward was beside me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his soft lips against my forehead.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He smiled down at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I smirked as he continued to caress my cheek I felt as though it was the first time I'd seen him truly smile in days. Then suddenly I remembered. I remembered why I was laying in this hospital bed right now and my smile instantly dropped.

"The baby?" I asked frantically sitting up in the bed, gaping at Edward. The last thing I remembered, I was in the O.R. having emergency surgery to untangle the umbilical cord from my baby's neck. I felt myself start to shake as I looked around the small hospital room. There was no sign of him. There was no sign of my baby.

"The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Almost more beautiful than you." He joked playfully, brushing a strand of hair off my face. I let out a sigh of relief and returned Edward's brilliant smile with one of my own. "He's in the nursery as we speak."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him closer to me before kissing his lips ferociously. He pulled away too quickly and laughed. "Would you like to see him?"

I was too happy to speak, so I nodded wildly. Edward laughed again, and kissed my cheek before leaving to find Carlisle and bring back my son. I took another deep breath and began waiting for them impatiently.

Within a minute Edward was walking through the doorway with a small bundle in his arms. I grinned from ear to ear as he and my son grew closer to me. I reached my arms out as Edward carefully placed him into them. I brought him close to my chest and beamed. Edward was right, he was beautiful. By far the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my life. His skin was pale and soft, his eyes were the color of sweet honey, and the top of his head was covered in gorgeous bronze hair. I wondered if Edward had looked like this as a baby. I chuckled quietly to myself at the thought.

"He's going to need a name" Edward said as I kissed my baby's forehead. "I know we haven't discussed it much but-" I cut him off

Edward was right. We hadn't discussed it much together, but within one glance at the handsome child in my arms I just knew. "Gregory." I breathed, "Gregory Thomas Cullen." I ran my thumb along Gregory's cheek and laughed.

Edward was sitting on the bed beside me, his arm wrapped tightly around me. "Gregory." He whispered into my ear. "I love it. And I love you."

I smiled and turned to kiss his lips delicately. I didn't want it to get too out of control with the baby still in my arms. I pulled away and gazed at Gregory. "I never thought I would ever see this day." I admitted, "I love you Gregory. And I wont let anything happen to you. No matter what." I kissed his little hand then rested my head on Edward's shoulder and took another deep breath, I had never been this happy in my entire life. As corny as it sounds, it really was my dream come true. I wasn't suppose to be able to have a child with Edward. This was our miracle.

Before I could say another word Alice stormed into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"We need to leave." Alice sauntered to the window and pulled away the curtain, as if she were looking for something or someone outside. After a few moments of searching she pulled the curtain back forcefully to it's original spot. "Now." She was glaring at me.

What did she mean we had to leave? Leave the hospital? Or leave Forks? Either way something bad was going to happen if we didn't, I knew that much. But, how was I supposed to leave in the condition I was in? What about the baby?

"Whats happening Alice?" I pleaded, holding Gregory closer to me.

"I need you to trust me Bella. We have to go now. We'll make a quick stop at the house to pick up some necessities then we're leaving for Argentina. It's not safe here Bella."

"Just tell me what you saw Alice. If you wont tell me willingly, I'll force it out of you and we both know I'd much rather you tell me on your own." I glared at her panicked face.

"It's the Volturi." She breathed, "I saw them. They were planning to come to Forks. They have a new member who has a similar power to mine and well..." She paused looking down at the floor.

"Well what?"

"He saw Gregory. He saw him use his power. The Volturi want him Bella. They think he'll be useful to them. We need to leave before it's too late. I don't know when they're coming I just know that they are."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out everyone around me. They… They wanted _my_ baby. My only son. The only thing in this world that could possibly bring me more joy than even Edward could. I wouldn't let them have him. He isn't there's to have.

I placed Gregory in Edward's arm once again and quickly hopped off the bed. Thanks to my being a vampire, my wounds were practically healed. I didn't feel much pain as I stripped out of the thin hospital gown and put on the jeans and T-shirt Alice had brought me. While I was dressing Esme had changed Gregory into different clothes, which I assumed Alice had picked out for him. After I finished changing, I carefully took Gregory into my arms and brought him close to me. "It's going to be okay Gregory." I cooed while rubbing his tiny back.

"We better get going. We don't have much time." Jasper breathed. We all filed out of the door quickly and headed for the parking lot.

"Emmett and Alice." Carlisle stared at them. "I need you to go with Bella and Edward. I trust you both to keep the baby safe."

They both nodded and kissed their significant other goodbye before heading for the Volvo. "Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme. Follow me. We'll be meeting them there." And within an instant they were gone. I walked beside Edward towards the Volvo. As soon as I was in five feet of the car I realized the baby didn't have a car seat, and I sure as hell wasn't going to risk him sitting on someone's lap as we drove. God forbid something happened to us on the way. Before I could voice my concern Alice pointed to the baby seat in the back.

"Jasper set it up while you were blacked out." She reached her arms out for me to give her the baby so she could put him in the seat. Within seconds he was fastened in safely and I was the only one not inside the car. I opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Buckle up." Edward breathed. He looked stiff, almost nervous. I knew how he felt, though I tried not to show it. I nodded and placed my hand on his leg.

"Edward, Relax. Nothing is going to happen to our family. I feel almost certain." I smiled as he revved up the engine and began our speedy drive to the Cullen's.

"And why exactly are so calm right now?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the road.

"All I know as that I'm happy. And I wont let anything, or anyone take that happiness away from me. No matter what."

"Bella" he inquired. "Promise me, that if anything goes wrong and we-"

"Shhhhh." I breathed. "That isn't going to happen Edward."

"But if it does." He took an unnecessary deep breath. "Don't do anything brave Bella. The only thing worse than losing my son would be to loose you. And we both know what I would do if anything like that ever happened to-" I cut him off again.

"Edward I need you to trust me. I truly believe, from the bottom of my heart, that no harm will come to our family, ever."

"I trust you Bella. I really do." Our hands met at the console in between us. Our fingers intertwined like vines as he continued to speed down the road.

"Alice?" I heard Emmett ask from the backseat.

"yes?"

"I was just wondering. Did _you_ happen to see what little Greg's power was? You said the Volturi knew."

She sighed. "No. I tried but it I couldn't see anything. Only the Volturi, planning to come here for Gregory. Whatever his power is it must be something spectacular for them to want it so badly."

The fact that Alice couldn't see Gregory's future scared me. "Alice, Is it just Gregory's future that you can't see?" In my head I begged she would say no, but, of course she didn't.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." She sighed again and began to play with the baby's hair.

Before I knew it we pulled into the Cullen's garage. The other's had arrived shortly before us and were waiting for us against the wall. We all hoped out of the car quickly, Emmett picking Gregory up out of the car seat and carrying him over to me. I reached out and held him as tight as I could without suffocating him.

"Now remember, only necessities. We can always buy new things in Argentina. Meet back here in five minutes or else. We'll be driving directly to the airport as soon as we're done. Now hurry, we don't have much time."

I couldn't help but think to myself "What if this is the last time I ever saw the Cullen house again?" The house had been filled with so many memories, good and bad. I hated to leave it, but I knew it was for the best.

Edward placed his hand on my waist and kissed my neck. "C'mon Bella, we don't have much time."

Edward walked behind me as I sauntered through the door. It was dark, I was surprised no one turned on any of the lights. Then in a second the door slammed closed behind me and Edward was nowhere in sight. The lights instantly flicked on as I stared into the two familiar eyes in front of me. My mouth hung open, Gregory still bundled close to my chest.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N: I told you it would be longer! And much better than all of my other chapters. I'll my hardest to post chapter eleven tomorrow or the day after definately. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long haha. so please read and review, good or bad! Constructive criticism can help me as a writer, because I'm honestly not that great. Also if you have a fan fiction you want me to read let me know and I'll read and review for you aswell : hope to update soon! -bc**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so here it is, the highly anticipated chapter eleven! This was really difficult for me to write. I wrote literally 15 versions of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Decision

"Jacob?" I breathed stumbling towards him. "You're back!" my heart welled up with joy. I hadn't seen him since just after the battle so many months ago. I almost forgot how much I missed him. If it weren't for the baby in my arms, I would have embraced him immediately but instead I simply gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've really missed you Jake."

He was silent, not moving a muscle as I slowly backed away. He just stared at Gregory intensely, his hands balled up into fists. Then I thought to myself "why hadn't anyone smelled him?" The Cullens could smell a werewolf from miles away. And where were the Cullens? They had walked in only moments before Edward and I. Edward. Where was Edward? I looked to my left and right frantically searching for a familiar face but there was nothing. I was alone in the dark house with Jacob.

"Jacob, whats going on? Where are they?" he had to know.

"How could you Bella?" he whimpered.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You still love me Bella. I know you do. That baby should have been ours."

"I don't love you that way anymore Jake. I love you like a brother and that's all. Nothing more. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I imprinted Bella." He sighed, "I imprinted on you."

"oh." I managed to whisper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to return, not only to find you actually married to that bloodsucker but now you're a bloodsucker too." He shuttered at the thought.

"You knew we were getting married Jake. You knew Edward was going to change me."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually go through with it. I assumed that you'd wizen up and realize how much better your life would be if you were mine."

"I never wanted to hurt you Jake, but-" he cut me off.

"But you did Bella. More than I thought imaginable. Both of our lives would have been so much simpler if you had just stayed with me Bella."

"True, my life would be much simpler, but I wouldn't be happy Jake. And if you loved me you would stop this and let me be happy. I'm sorry you had to imprint on me but I love Edward. And I will love Edward every single day of forever. Besides Jacob, I'm a vampire now, and there's nothing you can do about it. It can't be reversed."

I could tell my words stung. He was silent, staring at the ground. His eyes were filled with tears. For a moment I felt sorry for him, but then I shook my head and remembered why I was here. The Cullens. Jake had never answered my question. Where were they?

"Jake, where is my family?" I managed to say.

"Don't worry Bella. It's not them we want."

I froze "what do you mean we?" less than a second after I spoke The Volturi crept from the shadows and stood next to Jacob. I felt my jaw begin to drop slowly.

"I was on my way home when I ran into the Volturi. We made a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" I asked sharply.

"At first they tried to kill me, but I phased and explained that I needed to get back to Forks to find you. They told me they too were looking for you, but they were lost. They told me they wanted your baby. At the time I didn't know you had a baby. I didn't think it was possible. Obviously I was wrong." He gestured to Gregory. "To make a long story short, they promised not to hurt you, me, the pack, or your Cullens if you gave them you're son. All I had to do was show them the way. So I did, and here we are." he smiled triumphantly.

"How could you do this Jacob?" I cried.

"What? I figured that with that spawn out of the way you wouldn't be tied to Edward anymore and you would come back to be."

"You assumed wrong Jacob. I have never hated you more in my entire life. Did you honestly think that the only reason I chose Edward was because I was pregnant? Get over yourself Jake! I will never be with you!"

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Fine." He whispered. "Hate me. They would have taken your stupid baby anyway." He stormed off to the door, but stopped and turn to face me before turning the knob. "I promise you, this will be the last time you ever see me again. And no matter what you say, I still love you." And then he was gone. The door slamming tightly shut behind him.

Aro stepped forward amongst the clan and smirked at me. "Well my dear, lets not waste too much time. I think we both know why we're here and it would be so much easier if you could just give us the child now so we could be on our way before sunrise."

"I won't let you have him." I practically screamed.

"I had a feeling you'd try and put up a fight. Which is why I have a proposition for you. You, as well as your son, have extraordinary powers. So we'd be more than delighted to accept you both into our clan, but that is all. I'm afraid we have no more room for you're precious Edward or your pixie sister Alice. Although their powers would be very useful to us. Our Covent is much to large for the three of you. So you must choose. Your beloved husband Edward or your sweet son Gregory." He had a devilish grin painted across his face. He was enjoying my pain, as was the rest of the clan.

There was no way I could choose between the two most important people in my life. Edward was my rock. I knew I could never live without him. I did for a while and it was the worst few months of my entire life. But I couldn't give up my only son. I would never be able to have children again now that I was a vampire. And I already loved him so much. I would be just as incomplete without him.

"We're waiting Mrs. Cullen." Aro hissed.

"And what exactly is my son's power that you want so badly." I asked quietly doing everything in my power to stall.

"You see my dear, he can absorb the powers of those around him. So at this very moment he has the power of every single person in the room, and will now have that power forever. He will be unstoppable."

"I will never let you have him! Never!" I cried out desperately.

"I didn't want it to come to this Isabella, but if you do not hand over the child willingly you're 'family' won't see tomorrow."

"No please! Please don't hurt them!" I continued to sob.

"Then give me the baby my dear and nothing will happen to them."

I kissed Gregory's forehead as dry sobs continued to break from my chest. "And if I stay with Edward, and give you my son" It was nearly impossible for me to continue, "will you take care of him?" I could barely finish my sentence. "Will you promise never to hurt him. Please. Promise me you wont harm one hair on his head." I cried as my sobs continued.

"We wouldn't dream of it love. I will treat him as if he were my own son." His smile grew warmer.

I nodded slowly. "What about the Cullens? Where are they? Please let them go!"

"Oh yes, of course. They're frozen in Carlisle's study. As soon as we leave with little Gregory they will be unfrozen immediately, as if it never happened."

"as if it never happened." I whispered to myself.

I kissed Gregory once again before placing him in Aro's arms. And in that moment, my heart broke a thousand times. "Goodbye Gregory. Always know that somewhere you have a mother, and a father who love you. I love you."

Aro nodded and in the blink of an eye the Volturi had disappeared leaving me alone in the Cullen's living room. My son, gone forever. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. My sobs getting louder by the second.

What had I just done?

**A/N: ahhhhh! I hoped you liked it. I'll try my best to post the next chapter tomorrow, but I'm having some writers block. please Read and Review! If you read it why not review it? it only takes a few seconds. also if you have a story of your own you want me to review let me know and I'll be blad to read it :) constructive criticism is helpful as always! thanks again everyone. Also I'm going to start writing a new fan fiction some time this week so keep posted (It's going to have lots of lemons!) hahahaha thanks -bc**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write. That's why it took me a few days to post. I had an entire page of brainstorms for where to take this story and it was really difficult to choose, but I think I chose the right one. Also I just want to say that the reviews for the last chapter upset me a bit because they were mostly about how Bella gave up Gregory and how stupid I was for doing that. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but Bella can't always get what she wants. In real life we don't always have a happily ever after. Luckily this is far from the end. You never know what could happen in the future. It could be good. It could be bad. But either way its what I think will be the most realistic. Okay this is turning out to be a really long authors note, so I'll stop now. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Understanding

What had I just done? How could I let them have my son? My only son. It was as if they had complete control over my actions. Like I couldn't even use my power to stop them. Not that I tried. Why didn't I try? Had I forgotten about my power? Impossible. The one moment in time where I actually needed it for something more important than me, but for my son, I didn't. It didn't even cross my mind, and for that I would never forgive myself. I could have convinced the Volturi that my son was of no importance to them easily, but instead I handed him over as if that's what I wanted. But it wasn't what I wanted. It was the opposite of what I wanted. It was what they wanted.

Someone was controlling my actions. I knew there was no possible way I would give up my son without a fight. I would have easily died for him. Someone had the power over me to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. But who? Edward never told me any of the Volturi shared my power. My thought process immediately came to a halt. Edward.

It had been several minutes since the Volturi had left. The house was silent. Where was everyone? Aro said that as soon as they left my family would be unfrozen. Minutes had passed and still I heard nothing.

I slowly rose to my feet, wiping away non-existent tears from my cheek. Old habits die-hard. I stood still for another moment listening for anyone, but again there was nothing. I slowly and carefully began walking towards Carlisle's office, not knowing who could be around the corner. "Edward?" I practically whispered, only feet away from the door to Carlisle's office. Then suddenly at the end of the long hallway I saw him. Immediately we both began to walk hastily towards each other. The second I was within an inch of him I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him as if he were the last thing keeping me on this planet. I sobbed into his chest as his hands ran through my hair. I felt him kiss the top of my head more than once.

"Edward." I sobbed, "He's gone. I let them take him! I don't know why or how but-" was cut off by the sound of Edward shushing me softly.

"Bella." He spoke softly, though I could tell there was pain in his voice as he spoke, "Bella, we will get him back. I promise."

"Just like I promised Gregory I would never let anything happen to him." I cringed.

"You didn't know Bella. You couldn't have." Edward cooed.

"But I didn't even try." I choked out, pulling away from Edward slightly so I could look into his eyes. "How could I be so stupid? It was like I forgot how to use my power. No. It was like I forgot I even had a power."

"Stop it." Edward said seriously. "Stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. It was Felipe." I stared at him, confused, "He's the newest member of the Volturi. He's the one that saw Gregory use his power. He also has a power similar to yours. He can manipulate people's decisions."

"I still should have tried to use my power. I didn't even try Edward. I didn't even try." I said sobbing into his chest again. I felt him lift me up so that I was being cradled in his arms. He carried me over to the couch and sat me down beside him. I laid out on the couch, resting my head on his lap. He continued to run his fingers through my hair as my sobs softened.

"I love you Bella." He said softly, taking my hand in his. "No matter what I will always love you."

"You're too good to me Edward. I don't deserve you." I sobbed into his lap.

"Usually when someone tells you they love you, you return the gesture." He laughed softly. "Besides, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

"You're right." I breathed, "You deserve someone better. Someone who could have protected your son. Someone who isn't so weak."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened tonight Bella. Don't you dare. We will get Gregory back. We'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry I didn't protect him. I'm sorry for not trying-" he cut me off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" He yelled. "Enough of this Bella. This is your fault as much as it is mine."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"If only I was there with you, maybe, just maybe we could have stopped them. I'm the one who should be apologizing Bella. Not you."

"How could you have done anything Edward? You were frozen! And even if you weren't and you were right there beside me, you would have been just as powerless as I was."

"But at least I would have been there. For you. For Gregory." He put his head in his hand and looked down. "I loved him just as much as you did Bella. And I never even got to say goodbye."

"I love you too Edward." I kissed his hand softly, "But I-"

We were interrupted by a slam of a door. I sat up instantly and nestled myself beside Edward. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his side. I looked in the direction of where the noise had come from and then I saw her. Rosalie.

"How could you?" she screamed walking closer to me.

"Rosalie calm down." Edward demanded.

"I would have done anything if that was my child! I would have given my life in exchange for his! How could you Bella? How could you just hand them you're only son?" She screamed again.

"Rosalie that's enough!" Edward yelled.

"How could you be so ignorant?"

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"I have wanted a child for so long but my being a vampire made it impossible. Then you, a girl who never wanted a child in the first place for some insane reason gets pregnant. And then you give up your child to them. As if he meant nothing to you. How could you dangle that in front of me? You don't know how lucky you are Bella. Or should I say were?"

"That's it!" Edward screamed rising to his feet. "How dare you assume those things Rosalie! You have absolutely no idea what happened earlier. And how dare you question the love Bella has for Gregory. How dare you."

"If she loved him so much why did she hand him over to the Volturi?"

"You want to know why?" I asked, rising to my feet beside Edward. "I gave them my son because they threatened to kill you. They threatened to kill all of you." I managed to choke out. "Oh and my decisions were being controlled by A monster!" I screamed into her face before sobbing into Edward's shoulder.

She looked down and shook her head slowly. "I- I had no idea Bella."

"No. You didn't." I said glaring at her.

"I truly am sorry." She said quietly. "so sorry."

I sighed. "I can forgive you." I paused, "If you help me get my son back."

"Of course." She smiled warmly.

I nodded, "Get the others. We need a plan."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to post chapter thirteen either tomorrow or the day after. Definately no later than Wednesday. I really hope you liked this chapter better and I hope you read and review. Also If you have a story you want me to read and review I would be happy to do so, just let me know! Thanks for reading -bc**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here it is! It took me a while figure out where I wanted to go next, but once I knew what I wanted to do I couldn't stop typing. I really hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Anything

"Rosalie, where are they?" Edward asked anxiously.

"In the garage. They're already coming up with a plan. Alice filled them in on the details."

Before Edward could respond I sped towards the garage door. I turned the knob promptly and practically slammed it open. Everyone instantly looked up at me. They were standing around Rosalie's car, their faces empathetic and sad. Alice came to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. We'll come up with something." She said smiling at me kindheartedly.

I walked past Alice to the hood of Rosalie's car. "We need to get him back." I said sharply. "I'll do anything."

"It's complicated Bella." Carlisle leaned over the car and sighed, "We can't just go to Volterra and force them to give back Gregory for many reasons."

"Such as?" I asked desperately

"Well don't forget, they have Felipe. Even if you did manage to change their minds Felipe would change them back instantly."

"Why can't we just go to Volterra and steal Gregory back?" I inquired again.

"Because Gregory is being kept in a secret room guarded by several of their best fighters." Alice interjected.

"And even if you did manage to get by the guards, The Volturi would be chasing us down almost instantly. This fight would never end." Carlisle finished.

"It's so obvious." Jasper said looking up from the floor. "Felipe! If we get rid of Felipe we might have a chance."

"And how exactly are we going to get rid of Felipe?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"How would we keep the Volturi from finding out we're behind it?" Emmett inquired.

"I don't know." Jasper sighed in defeat.

"I do." Alice looked up and stared at me then Edward.

"Absolutely not!" Edward exclaimed furiously.

"Why? It's the only way Edward! You know it!" Alice rebutted.

"There has to be something else! Some other way!"

"Can you two please explain whats going on?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"The Volturi, did they or did they not offer you a place in their coven?" Alice asked

"Yes, they did but I don't see-" she cut me off.

"You need to go with them Bella. You need to join them."

"What!" I yelled.

"Only temporarily. You have to go to Volterra and convince them that you made a mistake choosing Edward over them and that you would be honored to join their coven. You must stay with them long enough to gain the trust of Felipe. If he trusts you, he'll let his guard down which will give us a chance to strike. But…" she paused, "You will have to convince the Volturi that you and Felipe are in love so that you won't get blamed when we kill him. After he's dead you must take Gregory and leave a note saying that you left because you couldn't bare staying in a place that reminded you so much of him or something of that nature. They'll believe you and let you both go without a fight. You just have to stick to the plan."

I stood there, frozen. Was this really the only way to get him back? I looked into Edwards pained eyes then averted my gaze back to Alice. "Edward is right. This is absurd Alice!"

"Bella it's the only way." She frowned and sighed deeply.

"But- But I'm a terrible liar! They wouldn't believe me for a second!" I cried.

"I have a theory Bella. That perhaps, if you can control the actions of others, you can control your own actions as well. If you tell yourself to be convincing you could fool them easily. And if that doesn't work you could always convince the Volturi to believe you."

"What about Felipe? Won't he be able to make me tell the truth just as easily as I can make them believe that I want to be there?"

"It's possible, but not if you act first. If he believes you, there will be no need to question your motives."

I swallowed hard, "I can't leave you all. We don't even know how long I'll have to stay. What if Felipe never learns to trust me and I'm stuck there forever?" I cried out desperately. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Edward. His face looked so indignant, it hurt to look at him. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He carefully moved a piece of hair off my face and kissed my forehead softly. I looked up at him, "Edward I can't leave you. I can't pretend to love that monster when I'm so very in love with you. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm not strong enough Edward."

"Do it for Gregory." He rubbed my back as I continued to hold onto him tighter.

"For Gregory." I sobbed into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Edward. Forever." I whispered back, my sobs quieting.

I looked up at him and smiled sadly, his fingers running through my hair.

"Before you know it, we'll be a family again. You, me, and Gregory." He said quietly.

I placed my hands around his neck and brought my lips to his. I kissed them softly but broke away before it got too heated. It would be near impossible to break away from that kind of kiss. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it tenderly. It took every bone in my body to turn away towards Carlisle. "When do we leave?"

****

A/N: AHHHHH!! Now the story gets REALLY interesting. This is only the beginning guys! Read and Review!! The more reviews I get the sonner I'll post the next chapter, I'd REALLY love to get to seventy reviews before chapter fourteen. I hope you liked it. Review for Review Anyone? thanks again -bc

P.S. Happy Birthday Dreamer of All! This is my birthday gift to you! Thank you for your great reviews!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this took me a couple of days to post. I've been busy trying to finish my summer assignments. Also this chapter was kind of difficult to write. So read and enjoy!!**

Chapter 14: Convincing

"When do we leave?"

"You leave this morning. We leave as soon as you gain Felipe's trust. Alice should be able to see it as soon as he's decided."

"Can't you at least stay in Italy?" I whimpered.

"I'm afraid not Bella. It would be very suspicious if we went with you. We need to make this as realistic as possible. If we happened to be in Italy at the same time it would be a bit apprehensive. We'll come when the time is right."

"There's a non-stop flight to Rome that leaves in a few hours. If we leave now you should be able to get a seat in time." Alice murmured.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "For Gregory. You're doing this for Gregory. You _need_ to do this for Gregory." I thought to myself agonizingly.

I turned back around to face Edward. His eyes heavy with despair. I placed my hand on his smooth cheek and smiled half-heartedly up at him. "I can do this Edward. I can do this as long as you believe in me. I need you to believe in me." I massaged his cheek gently with my thumb.

"I'll always believe in you Bella. Just know that until we're together again a part of me will be missing. I love you." He whimpered, taking my hand from his cheek and kissing it lightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but we really do need to get going." Alice said quietly. "You'll miss your flight."

I nodded in her direction then averted my gaze back to Edward. He pressed his cool lips against mine, sending chills down my spine, and slowly pulled away. I took a deep breath and gradually began to walk towards the door, trying desperately not to run back into Edward's arms. Even though I was only several feet away from him, it felt like miles. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him but I knew I had to be strong. And if I went back now it would be impossible to leave. So I placed my hand on the door and struggled desperately not to look back into his warm golden eyes.

* * *

The drive to the airport was long and lonely. Alice drove speedily down the freeway toward the airport. She was talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. I just stared out the window urging myself to be strong. I couldn't let my family down. I would never-

"Hello! Bella?" Alice interrupted my train of though as she nudged my arm. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" she complained.

"What?" I looked at her with a confused expression painted across my face.

"Ugh! What I was trying to say is that I've arranged for a car service to pick you up after you land in Rome and take you to the outskirts of Volterra. Lucky for you it's supposed to rain for the next few days, so you shouldn't have to worry about 'showing off'. Here." She said handing me a folded up piece of paper. "These are directions to the most discreet entrance to the Volturi's chambers. When the guard asks you for your name make sure to tell him you've come alone. Other than that all I can do is wish you luck I suppose." She sighed, pulling up to the airport drop off. The car stopped in front of the curbside check in station. I opened my door and stepped out slowly. Alice was already waiting for me at the curb. I closed the door behind me and walked toward her.

"Here's you flight information. You just have to pick up your ticket at the counter over there and then you're all set." She smiled weakly before wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I love you Bella. I'll miss you so much." She whispered into my ear before pulling away slowly.

"I love you too Alice. I hope I see you soon." I smiled dimly and turned towards the entrance to the airport. I took a deep breath and erased everything that had happened within the last hour from my mind. This had to be as realistic as possible if I ever wanted to be with my family again. Even if that meant I had to make myself believe I didn't love Edward.

"Be strong." A familiar voice echoed in my head. "Be strong."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter was short and not very entertaining but It had to be written. now the NEXT chapter is when the good stuff happens. This chapter was hard to write because it's kind of a filler. I'm sooooo looking foward to writing the next chapter! Please Read and Review!! I'll try to update either tomorrow or Monday. thanks again -bc**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your terrefic reviews! I realy appreciate it! This chapter was a lot of fun to write And I really hope you guys like it because i do think its one of my best! Okay enjoy...**

Chapter 15: There

The plane ride was longer than I remembered. The last time I flew to Italy I was in a race against time to save Edward's life. Now, I was going back to save my son. Not that he was in any danger really, but the thought of him growing up without me was just as bad as a life without Edward.

I was deep in thought throughout the flight. Except when interrupted by the stewardess handing me a plastic tray containing what looked something lake pasta. I pushed it aside and continued to think. I tried not to think about Edward. I tried to think about Gregory, and what I needed to do to save him. I practiced using my power on my own mind. Convincing myself that I wanted to join the Volturi rather than be with _him_.

The car ride was no different. I sat in the back seat of the sleek black BMW and stared out the window as the driver headed toward Volterra. It was a long drive, but I didn't mind. I wasn't exactly excited about arriving at my destination. After all, I had no idea how they would react to my presence. What if they sent me away? What if they discovered why I was really there? No. I couldn't let that happen. My power was beginning to work on me. I was beginning to believe that I wanted to be there. I did want to be there. For Gregory.

The car came to a stop just outside Volterra. The driver turned to face me and smiled goofily. "Your destination we arrive at now!" he said in a thick Italian accent.

I smiled dimly and nodded. "Grazti." Before stepping out of the car.

The walk to the gate wasn't far. As soon as I reached it the guard waved me through politely. I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my coat pocket and opened it carefully. I had never been good at reading maps when I was human. Hopefully being a vampire might help me out. I walked down the long cobble stone street until I reached the plaza. I followed the directions and made several lefts and rights until I was alone on a small street. "This should be it," I whispered quietly to myself, stopping in front of what looked like a bakery.

"Huh?" I though out loud. "This can't be right. The directions say 731 portuli." I said glancing up at the numbers on the door, which read '731 portuli' in big black letters. I sighed and hesitated before opening the door and entering the small bakery.

Standing behind the counter was muscular man with very pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. I smirked faintly to myself when I realized that he was in fact a vampire. And this must be an entrance to the chambers.

"Name." He said sternly, glaring in my direction.

"Tell Aro Isabella Swan Cullen has arrived. And she's alone." I smiled confidently before the tall man turned into what looked like a back room. I walked forward and leaned on the counter of the counterfeit bakery. The walls were lined with fake loaves of bread and pastries. There was even a cash register sitting on the counter. Very authentic.

Suddenly the man was standing in front of me, still glaring. "Follow me." He said before turning toward the back room. I did as he said and followed him through the doorway. I was shocked to see that it was actually a back room. Bags of flour and yeast sat on shelves, which lines the walls of the small dark room. To my right there was even a large brick oven. I stared at the back of the big man, my eyes squinting with confusion.

Then suddenly the man placed his hand on a bag of flour on the back wall. Almost instantly it began to sink into the ground revealing a long hallway on the other side. "Oh!" I thought to myself as I followed the man through the corridor.

The hallway was wide and grand. A long red velvet carpet lay atop antique wooden floors. The walls were dressed with portraits that could have dated back to the 1500's. I felt like I was in a palace. Well technically I was in the house of royalty, I just wasn't expecting something so grandeur. The man in front of me stopped in front of a large mahogany door close to the end of the hallway. He stepped aside and turned towards me.

"You may enter." He said firmly, stepping out of the way of the door.

I nodded meekly and hesitantly stepped towards the door. I placed my hand carefully on the large round knob and began to turn it slowly. Who knows what was waiting for me on the other side. It could be the Volturi, waiting to welcome me. Or it could just as easily be Damien, Alec, or Jane waiting to kill me.

The knob turned to its fullest extent and I pushed forward against the door. I took a deep breath and stepped forward into to room, my eyes were glued to floor, afraid to see what could be in front of me. I took another step so that I was completely and entirely inside. The door shut behind me. I turned, startled, before I realized it was probably just the man from the "bakery". I clenched my fists and slowly lifted my chin up. Sooner or later I would have to see what was waiting for me.

"Welcome Isabella." I heard a familiar voice coo from in front of me.

I looked up to find Caius, Aro, and Marcus sitting in that order atop large antiqued chairs. Behind them, against the wall, stood none other than Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felipe. I hadn't been able to really look at Felipe when they ambushed me in Forks. Surprisingly Felipe was devastatingly handsome. He was very muscular with light brown hair and perfect features. His eyes caught my gaze and I quickly turned and looked at Aro.

"I have made a terrible mistake." I began strongly. "I thought that choosing my former love Edward over my son would be the right thing to do, but I was wrong. I must be with my son. So I beg you to please allow me to accept your invitation. I would be honored to become a member of your coven." I took another deep breath and waited anxiously for a response.

"Well of course we would love to induct you into our coven but I cannot help but to question your motives." Aro said curiously, "You and Edward seemed to have something very powerful. Why give that up for a child you barely even know?"

"I will never be able to have another child. I will, however, be able to find another love."

"Felipe." Aro called.

"Yes Aro." He said as he stepped forward from the wall. He had a light English accent, which made him sound sensual and soothing.

"Is she deceiving us?" Aro asked.

I averted my gaze to the striking Felipe. His golden eyes piercing through me like a knife.

"Tell us the truth Isabella. Why are you here?" He asked assertively.

"I have told you the truth. I hide nothing." I said, maintaining my poise.

"She does not deceive us Aro." He breathed.

"Very well." Aro smiled pleasantly. "Felipe, please take Isabella to young Gregory's quarters. I'm sure she'll be more than glad to see him."

"Right away." Felipe responded striding toward me gracefully.

"Oh and one last thing." Aro called from his chair. "Welcome to our coven Miss Isabella."

I smiled and nodded in his direction politely.

"Shall we?" Felipe said opening the door behind me.

"We shall." I smiled kindly before following him out the room and into the hallway. We walked down several long hallways until we reached another large mahogany door. Felipe stopped in front of it and turned around to face me. His smile beaming down on me like rays of light.

"We're Here." He whispered soothingly. He was leaning on the door, his arms folded across his chest. I couldn't help but smile brightly with anticipation. Gregory was on the other side of that door, and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: I have most of chapter 16 written so if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter I'll update tomorrow. If not I'll update wednesday for sure. I really hope you liked this chapter. It was soooooo much fun to write because I really got to use my imagination with the Volturi and their palace. Because in New Moon I felt like it wasn't described as much as I would have liked, so i decided to try something new and a little bit different! Read and Review everybody! It only takes a second! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!! Review for Review anyone?? thanks again -bc**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I was a little iffy about posting today, since fan fiction wasn't really working yesterday but I decided I'd keep my promise and post today. I hope you like this chapter, it was difficult to write, but still fun at the same time. Thanks so much for the great reviews. keep them coming! Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Reveal

I turned the knob and pressed against the door, pushing it forward. The room was stunning. It could have been plucked straight out of the seventeenth century. The walls were light blue, with beautiful white molding along the top and bottom, and beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. To my left there was a grand fireplace with painting hanging above the mantle. Across from the fireplace sat luxurious sofa with an antiqued end table on either side. On my right was a crib. It was large, and made entirely out of wood. A long white canopy of fabric cascaded down from the ceiling and draped over it gracefully.

I walked with haste towards the crib, impatient to finally see Gregory. My hands grasped the rim and I leaned over edge. Gregory was smiling radiantly up at me. I grinned and instantly wrapped my arms around him. Lifting him up and cradling him close to my chest. I gently kissed the top of his head as a carefully sauntered towards the sofa. I sat down and rocked Gregory in my arms softly.

"He really is something special." Felipe said, taking a seat beside me. "I've been watching him for the last few hours and that smile never left his face." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." I breathed quietly, never taking my eyes off Gregory.

"He reminds me so much of my son." Felipe sighed.

I quickly turned to Felipe, "You have a son?" I asked almost shocked.

"Had actually. He died just before I was changed." I could hear the pain in his voice. It was heartbreaking.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how you must feel. Losing a child." I sighed deeply before continuing, "Gregory and I were only apart for a few hours and I could barely control myself. If I would have lost him for good, I don't know how I would go on."

"I didn't think I could either. You see my wife past away giving birth to my son. Edward was his name." I cringed slightly. Luckily he didn't notice. "He was the only thing I had left of hers. Losing him was like losing the last memories I ever had of my wife. I lost all hope. I gave up on life."

"So what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was coming home from the pub one night when I was pulled in a dark alley a few blocks away from my house, by a vampire. It bit into my neck and started sucking me dry, but I put up no fight. As a matter of fact I was eager to die. He noticed and got up quickly, backing away from me. As he turned toward the streets he muttered under his breath "too easy." And disappeared. I somehow managed to make my way back to my apartment for the transformation. And then three days later I was a vampire." He smiled lightly and looked at me curiously.

"How long have you been… a vampire?" I asked meekly

"Three years. Three long years. What about yourself?"

"Only a couple of months."

"What about you? Whats your story?" He asked inquisitively.

"It's a long one. You probably don't want to hear it." I muttered.

"No really I do. Please tell me."

"Okay well to make a very long story short. I was a human, who was madly in love with a vampire. He broke every rule in the book to be with me, and was happy to do so. Despite the fact that he could kill me with one wrong flick of his wrist we were madly in love and nobody could tell us otherwise. Eventually we got married. And we had made a bargain when he proposed to me that once we were married he would change me." He cut me off.

"Wait! You mean- you chose this life?" He asked somewhat shocked

"Yes, I did. I couldn't bare the thought of growing old when my husband Edward would always remain seventeen. I wanted to spend eternity with him." I sighed lightly, trying my hardest to stay in character. "Then shortly after my six day transformation I found out I was with child and well, you know the rest."

"You really loved him didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Oh. Yes I did. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, except for Gregory. I think a part of me always will." I stared down at Gregory holding back a loud sob. "You know what they say about first love. It always hurts the most."

"I know exactly how you feel." He just about whispered.

"You do?" I asked him with astonishment.

"Yes, I do. My wife, Catherine, was my first and only love besides my son. And the day she left me a part of me died with her. Although your husband is still alive out there." He sighed and frowned into his lap.

"I'm so sorry about before. About manipulating your decisions to give us Gregory. I didn't think I would have to, I thought you would instantly accept our invitation and join us on the spot."

"It's not your fault Felipe. I'm sure the Volturi had much influence on you. Besides, I couldn't leave without seeing my Edward one last time."

"This is all so strange." He looked up and met my gaze. I stared directly into his soft amber eyes and almost melted.

"Whats strange?" I managed to say, never breaking eye contact.

"I have never been able to open up to someone so easily before. Hell! I haven't open up to anyone before. It's absolutely remarkable." He smiled genuinely.

"Maybe we're just more alike than you thought." I smirked back.

"You're probably right, and I'm glad."

"Me too." I smiled softly, "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, even though it was short it was still pretty juicy!! Read and Review!! Constructive criticism is always good in my book. Also I'm still offering review for review so if anyone has a fan fiction of theirs they want me to read or review let me know! Thanks so much and I'll update asap. I have a lot of summer work to do before next wednesday so it might take a little longer than usual. THANKS -bc**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the absolutely incredible reviews for chapter sixteen! You guys are great. I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to post chapter seventeen. Last week I had to write my summer essay and then I went back to school this past wednesday and everything has been really crazy. I couldn't find the time to write! But Now I should be posting every weekend at least once, and maybe during the week if there's a day i don't have tons of homework. I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter 17: Trust

"So tell me," I smirked at him curiously, "Why did you chose to join the Volturi?"

"That's also a pretty long story." He laughed softly. Rolling back his eyes as if he was thinking back to a certain moment in time.

"We're vampires." I grinned, "We have all the time in the world."

He laughed again, louder. "You have a point."

"So tell me. You obviously know why I'm here. What about you?"

"Well after I was changed, I was absolutely clueless as to what was going on. The only thing I remembered was getting bitten several nights before. Then it hit me. That thing that bit me was a vampire. What else could it be? I've heard stories my whole life about people getting bitten by vampires and then turning into one themselves. So that night I went back to the alley where I had been bitten and searched the several streets nearby. Sure enough I found one. He wasn't the bastard that bit me but it was obvious to me that he was a vampire. He didn't smell anything like the humans I had smelled earlier and his eyes were a color similar to mine. I pounced on him and tackled him to the ground in another alley a few blocks away. I demanded he tell me what had happened to me. Without hesitation he explained to me the basics of this life: the thirst, the sun, the strength, the immortality, everything. Lastly he told me about a group of supreme vampires in Volterra, Italy that oversaw practically everything. He said if I disobeyed the rules they would find me and take me back to their chambers to die." He sighed looked down at the floor.

"I knew instantly that I would rather die a million deaths than live an eternity without Catherine or my son. So I left for Volterra that night. I didn't know exactly their chambers were so I decided I would expose myself in the sun in the town center." I closed my eyes tightly, holding back the pain that echoed throughout my body. He reminded my so much of Edward I could barely stand it.

"I arrived later the next day and made my way toward the center of Volterra. I waited in the dark streets before exposing myself in the sun. As soon as I did, I was almost instantly being dragged away. Several twists and turns later I was in a room with the Volturi. Then suddenly my mind started spinning and I saw myself sitting beside Aro. I was one of them. It was so bizarre I didn't know what to make of it. Then before the vision even ended Aro told me that I had an extraordinary power. He said that I could see the future and that he refused to kill me and waste my talent. Before I had a chance to protest I was being taken to my chambers. Shortly after that I discovered my power to manipulate people's decisions as well. That's when I realized that perhaps, this life wouldn't be as bad as I made it out to be. And the rest is history." He sighed again, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry. I know that must have been terribly boring for you." He smirked.

"No! No, not at all actually." I smiled, rubbing Gregory's cool cheek with my thumb. He had fallen asleep during Felipe's story. I started to get up from the couch to put Gregory in his crib when suddenly I was being pushed back down. Gregory was smiling beside me.

"Please, let me take him." He rose to his feet and extended his arms. "You can trust me." He said calmly.

I bit my lip and carefully placed Gregory in his arms. He instantly brought Gregory close to his chest and smiled brightly down at him. I followed him to the crib standing on the opposite side as he lay Gregory down gently. I reached for the blanket at the foot of the small mattress when suddenly Felipe's hand was on mine. I looked up and pulled my hand away quickly. He was staring at me intensely.

He pulled the blanket over Gregory's small frame, never breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry." I muttered quietly, making my way back towards the sofa. What had just happened? We were both just reaching for the blanket and then, I can't even explain it. His touch felt so right. Within seconds he was sitting beside me on the sofa. Only his time he was much closer.

"Did you feel that?" He asked softly, his eyes peering deep into my own.

I turned away from him, staring at the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Tell me the truth." He said coldly.

"Of course I felt it." I said turning to face him.

"I haven't felt that way since Catherine."

"Do you think?" I trailed off nervously. Was I falling for Felipe? The man who only hours ago, I considered a monster? How is this happening?

Before I could answer my own question Felipe's lips were pressed up against mine. His hands on either side of my face, holding me tenderly. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

His body was pressed against mine as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. His lips pressing down harder against mine. My mind was racing.

This was so wrong. I am still in love with Edward.

But If I was still in love with Edward, why did this feel so absolutely right?

I pulled away abruptly and stared up at him. "We can't." I whispered.

"Why not? No one's stopping us." He breathed.

"I barely know you Felipe."

"You know me better than anyone else on this earth. You're the first person I've been able to trust since Catherine. And you can't deny this spark."

"Of course I feel it, but-" His kiss cut me off.

I pushed him away quickly, my breathing heavy. "Felipe please." I paused, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want to rush it!" I blurted out before letting out a sigh of relief. That was believable enough.

"Oh." He said quietly, pushing himself off of me. "I understand."

"Good." I smiled gently. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. I've never met anyone like you Bella. I've never met anyone who's had so much control over me. I'm usually the controlling one."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. That's when I realized something he had said earlier. He said he trusted me.

They would be here soon. Gregory and I would be leaving this place.

But do I even really want to leave?

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kind of short but it took me a while to write. I'm going to try and update sometime tomorrow or monday. But if not I'm really sorry, my life is just really hectic now. So pleas pleas please read and review! It would be soooo fantastic if I could get over 100 reviews before my next update!! That would be out of this world. Thanks again! hope to update soon.**


End file.
